


Work, B**ch

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Mistress of Paris [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Britney Spears - Freeform, But whatever, Dom/sub, F/F, Stream of Consciousness, barely an AU for the latter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Seffie is a littletoointerested by all the things she sees when she watches a music video, and Colette seems to know a lot about all the leather and whips and chains and...Seffie may have a crush.





	Work, B**ch

**Author's Note:**

> As implied by the title, the video in question is Britney Spears' "Work, B**ch." You can find it on YouTube.
> 
> I blasted this out in Discord the other day, and then cleaned it up a little to post here.

Seffie doesn't immediately catch on to what's happening when she first watches it. It's a music video, for a song she's heard on the radio before, but it's got a lot more leather and a lot more female nudity than she expects.

It starts off... relatively innocent?

But then it gets to the point of whips and gags and what's probably a barely-concealed orgy.

She's wide-eyed and warm-cheeked and _very_ invested, and she squeaks when she feels someone pull away her headphones.

"What are you watching?" Colette asks, with a tone in her voice like she doesn't need an answer because she can see perfectly well right here.

Seffie doesn't have an answer for that, just stutters and splutters and turns redder than she already is.

Colette smiles and leans over her shoulder, warm and a little too close, and opens an incognito tab while Seffie's trying to explain herself. It's porn, _real_ porn, that's on the same themes as the video.

And then Colette offers to stay and explain.

So what happens is that Seffie's watching bondagey lesbian porn, growing steadily redder and more aroused, as Colette stands behind her chair, still watching over her shoulder. She's got her hands on Seffie's shoulders, giving her a slow massage and providing explanations on kinks and queer _stuff_ in a low voice that Seffie likes _way_ more than she thinks she should.

(Seffie also thinks someone should turn down the thermostat.) 

 

o.o.o.o.o

Nothing happens, beyond the porn and massage.

But the next time Colette comes over, Seffie's still turning red once in a while, and really unsubtly staring at Colette's mouth when she thinks Colette isn't looking.

And Colette smiles and says, "Hey."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but you keep looking over, and...'

And Seffie feels herself just kind of  _stare_ , and then turns redder, and kisses Colette, and it's still innocent.

But Seffie's been spending lots of nights with her hands in hidden places, and her thoughts are drifting to Colette almost as much as Gil, now, and that video had a lot of imagery that's so much SWEETER if Colette's the one in the leather... with the whips... and her hand around the leash...

And Colette doesn't press, and she always tells Seffie that she doesn't have to do anything, but Seffie maybe? Starts initiating more?

And what's college for if not experimentation, right?

(Or so she tells herself.)

It comes to the point where Seffie and Colette are laying together in bed, study materials forgotten on the floor, with Seffie's back to Colette's chest, and a hand that isn't her own between her legs, a warm voice whispering sweet words into her ear as she gets pulled closer to the edge.

"Let me hear you," Colette breathes, just before she presses a kiss to the corner of Seffie's jaw, and it's not like anyone's home, right? It's not like anyone's going to hear if Seffie just... follows orders and lets Colette hear her moan and whine and scream a little.

o.o.o.o.o

So it starts like that, and Seffie doesn't tell anyone, even though she's freaking out because Colette's her _friend_ and she's done the whole benefits thing before, sure, but there are _feelings_ here and it's _weird_ and--

Seffie doesn't know a lot of people who had a queer awakening with a friend, but she does know a few.

She thinks that this is the kind of situation where Tarvek will relate enough that he won't even make fun of her that much when she asks him what to do.

He might, of course. The person _he_ fell for in this same process is Seffie's crush.

Old crush.

Because Colette might have way, way overtaken Gil at this point, if Seffie's being honest.

And Tarvek makes faces, because he doesn't want to hear about his family's sex lives, and grins, because he teases her, and gives her a bit of advice because she really, really needs it.

And when Seffie sees Colette again, it takes a bit of time, but she manages to ask "Hey, are... are we dating?"

And Colette says, "If you want us to be."

And even though they've been to the point of sex it STILL sends a fire into Seffie's cheeks that's almost as bright as her hair.

And she can't do words, can't manage to get them out, but she nods furiously and maybe melts a little when Colette pulls her close and kisses her, fingers tangled in her hair and one hand coming down to rest on her ass.

And Seffie moans when Colette squeezes, and maybe whines when she pulls away, and her breath outright stops when Colette grins at her.

Because that's the look Colette gets when she's about to ask Seffie to do something.

"I want to do the whole dom-sub thing," Seffie blurts out, and Colette's grin widens.

"Yeah?"

"I..." Seffie can't get the words out, her eyes darting to the side, her breath catching, her fingers twisting nervously in the fabric of Colette's hoodie. "I like it when you tell me what to do?"

Colette's probably still smiling, though Seffie can't see it, eyes focused on her chemistry book instead.

"And?" Colette prompts, soft and not quite pushy, but still a little smug in a way that tugs on Seffie's heart and maybe more on the way down.

"And when you pull my hair," Seffie admits, sucking in air through her teeth as the hand in her hair tightens in response. "And when you hold me after. And when you use your teeth and leave little bruises that I have to hide the next day, even if I can still feel them. And..."

"And?"

"And I want you to keep telling me what to do," Seffie says, voice going faster as she almost trips over her words in an attempt to say it all before she loses her nerve. "I want you to tie me up and tease me until I can't think, and I want you inside me, and I want you to use all the toys I saw in those videos on me, and I want to do whatever you tell me until you feel good too."

So Colette grins, again, and pulls Seffie closer, and whispers in her ear. "You'll need to pick a safe word."

And Seffie's put enough thought into what she wants Colette to do, put enough time into researching so she's not caught off guard, spent enough time fantasizing about it that she's done this part, too. Colette knew what she was doing when they started, so of course she'd make sure there's a safe word when they really get into it; she's always been the responsible type.

(And maybe, Seffie admits to herself, that's part of why it's all so appealing. She can trust Colette with everything. With her safety, with her body, and with her heart, even.)

"Pineapples," she says, because it's a silly word and she likes pineapples, and it's probably not going to pop up in sex unless they're doing something really, really weird.

So Colette laughs a little, but nods in a way Seffie can feel against the side of her face, and turns to bite her ear. Seffie's eyes slam shut, immediately holding back a whimper and arching closer to Colette, but Colette pulls away and tuts at her. "You know I like to hear you when we do this."

She does, and Seffie knows this, so she nods.

Colette pulls her hand up from where it's resting on Seffie's back and cups her chin, one thumb pressing down on her lower lip. "I think you can do better than that."

"Yes, Colette."

"Better, but not quite."

"Yes... ma'am?"

Colette tilts her head, contemplative.

"Try again."

"Yes, mistress."

And Colette grins, blinding, and swoops in to kiss Seffie again.

She nips at Seffie's lips and dominates the kiss, pulling her hair and already fiddling with the zipper on Seffie's dress.

She pulls back, breathing a little heavily, but not nearly as heavily as Seffie is. "Strip."

"Yes, mistress," Seffie says, voice wavering and betraying just how hard her heart is beating, just how wet she already is, just how much she wants this.

And Colette makes a show of it, walks around and inspects Seffie as she takes off her layers. They've seen each other naked before, in communal showers and shared hotel rooms, but it's different now, and Seffie's breasts are perking up despite the warm air from the weight of Colette's attention on her.

Colette comes up behind Seffie, puts her hands on her shoulders like a parody of the night this all started, and leans in to whisper against Seffie's ear. "Yes, I think we're going to have fun tonight. Now, on your knees, dear."


End file.
